alice is gone forever but a new chaper has started
by alicelovepeter
Summary: me and my friend have came to wonder land cuz of peter we don't have a clue of how to get home and we are in trouble a lot  oh and their aare going to be some dirty part
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice is gone but someone new comes

when alice left wonder land she decided to stay in her time when blood came to get her she would not go at all cuz she loved ppl their so the hole was moved

*pause* ok ppl this fanifc wil have me in it cuz i just love alice in the country of hearts i read every single day*starts again* "but mom i don't really feel like geting up can't i sleep in for the day," nope you have to get up,"

"fine," (hi my name is sharon and i love alice in the country of hearts and the animal dude are the best ppl in it ok now back to da story)

"hey emily get up,"moans "i don't whant to," "come on if i have you do to," (emily is my best friend in the whole wide world but sadly she moved to the next place over like the next town so its not to bad now back to the da story)

any way we whent out side and we were talking then a man in a tall red patterd shirt and bunny ears came up to us and said "come on sharon and emily its time to go," i was like "omg i think i know you," then emaily says

"wait have you met him before," well not really but he's from the manga i love alice in the country of hearts," then peter says "come on we don't have all day," "wait a min how did you know mine and her names," cuz i'm in love with you sharon,"

then i started to blush redder then a cherry tomatoe then he picked us up and he started to run to the hole and when we were falling i was crying hate highths then i grabed peter held on to him and he started to blush and

then he put his arm around me and held me close and emily looked over and saw how close we were and she said "back rabbit dude if you do anything to her you get punched,"

and i herd her and i let go of peter and whent over to emily and we started to do free falling then we hit the ground and our buts hit the ground and then they started to hurt

peter then said " I'd like for you to take this liquid and drink it," emaily said "their is no way in ..." then i cut her off and said "its ok to drink," peter gave her the vile

and then i ask for mine but he said i had to kiss him for it and then i whent over to enily and said can i have your and she had already drink it all then peter said you have

to kiss me now then emily got up and punched him in the face but he just said it tikled and then he pored some in him mouth and i was like oh no your not he got me

and put our lips together and started to fourca the liquid in my mouth then he ran away.

(sorry for bad spelling ppl i can't spell worth crap at all any way i will try and post weekly

peter: you have to cuz we won't fall in love

me: peter shut your mouth before i take a bolder and cursh you with it

peter:(runs away)

me: frady cat

review plz)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

me and my friends great adventure begins!

as we were mad at peter when he left we tryed to get into our pokets and we con't we looked and we had dress on mine was a black and white the dress was a mix of the queens dress like the pattern

but it was made in the shape of alices dress anyway my frends dress was a simple pasttail blue dress with the same shape and apron as mine

then we both got pisted off at peter and we when to look for him as we walked it turned night and we came to a gate we were at the hatters manison

and i poked the gate and to my surprise it opened then the twins came out and saw us and they asked us who we are me and my friend said at the same time

"my name is shremil," they asked one at a time i said my name was sharon and my friend said her name was emily then they were like nice to met you but you have to die and i was think hell to the shit no i'm not then i said

" um you look see me and my friend are not from around here and we were broght here againest our will," then they were like oh and then

elliot came around the coner and he asked them why they were playing hookey and then he saw us and ask who were we and then i was like

in my mind omg its elliot omg omg omg i can't belive it he so hotter in life then emily poked me an ask who that was i told her it was elliot

and then she said oh then elliotlooked over and ask if we need a place to stay the night and we said share ok then we when in side then elliot said that their was one room avalable and he said he din't mind if one of us slept with him in his bed i told emily she can have the then room she said ok so i fallowed elliot to his room to my surprise it was not coved in carrots and

his bed was in the middle of the room his desk was on thr ight he had a glass door to go out side and he had a table by then around window and had a chest at the front of his bed i was like wowthen elliot gave me one of his hirts to were to bed in he said he'll step outside and wait from me to change and so i did then i open the door and told him he sould come in then the cold air hit me i was like jumping up and down but holding the shirt down and said cold its clod,cold,cold then he came over and huged me into his coat and held me then i started to blush and then i looked up and he was

smileing i was thinking why is he smileing and thenas i was thinking he kissed me on the lips his kiss was a soft and long then he was trying to stick his thonge in my mouth but i was starting to get turned

on my mouth opened and his thonge when't into my mouth then he tryed to put his hand up the shirt i was wereing then i felt his hand go up then i backed off and said don't you dare try to put your hand up anything i'm wearing untill i say so then we whent to bed


End file.
